Blood's Curse
by agent curly
Summary: Merlin discovers from Gwen about a woman's monthly cycle and thinks it's a curse. Valiantly and Ridiculously he takes it upon himself to get help to find a cure. Arthur refuses to help. Uther acts rationally for once. Everyone laughs at Merlin's expense. And Gaius should probably look for a new apprentice. Complete Crack each chapter is a 100 word drabble. My 1st drabble attempt.
1. Chapter 1

"Eww?"

"Oh shush its natural."

"That Gwen is not natural it's disgusting it must be a curse!"

"It's not… look talk to Gaius he'll explain."

"Gaius knows?"

"As a physician he should."

"Right… I'm not gonna ask it's weird"

"Can you tell me?"

Gwen blushed, "Its not proper to discuss, Merlin."

"Come on Gwen. Please. How's it feel is it painful?"

"It can be. It's different for everyone."

"Everyone?"

"Every woman."

"Right are you sure it's not a curse?"

"Positive. Now I got to finish washing these goodbye Merlin."

Merlin said a farewell and left Gwen to do Morgana's laundry.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin made his way to the cave.

"HAHAHAHA!"

"What?"

"It's not a curse."

"Right? Then how did it come to pass?"

"There is no one answer to the question you seek."

"Any will suffice."

"Very well, you are aware of the new religion."

"Yes."

"Know the story of the first man and woman"

"Yes."

"The God of the new religion is said to have created…."

"I know that what I need to know is about the curse."

"The woman ate the forbidden fruit and in turn every month if she fails to mate she is forced to bleed."

"So curse?"


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin sighed as he paced back and forth in front of Arthur's chambers surely Arthur would take him seriously and go on a quest to find a cure.

Merlin walked in and saw that Arthur was busy.

"Arthur there is something important I need to talk to you about."

"I'm busy."

"Please. It's important. Lives are at stake."

Arthur looked at him questionably but nodded for Merlin to tell him the problem.

Arthur restrained himself from laughing and shook his head in mirth.

"That is not my problem and most definitely not a curse. Good day Merlin."

Annoyed, Merlin left.


	4. Chapter 4

If Arthur was not going to help him it was up to him to find a cure.

'_He was their only hope_'. Merlin thought as he made his way to the library.

"Hello Merlin."

"Hi Geoffrey, I was wondering if you know anything about blood curses?"

"I'm afraid not. All matters dealing with magic were burnt."

"Right of course." Merlin was getting frustrated at this point.

"May I ask why you want to know of blood curses?"

And so Merlin explained and Geoffrey was left bewildered, before laughing once he realized what Merlin meant.

"Lad that is not a curse."


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin decided to go speak with Arthur one last time to try and make him see sense.

"MERLIN! Just stop it alright it's not a curse you're just an idiot."

"But…"

"No. No but's you've been rambling for the past hour and while at first it was amusing, enough is enough."

"Please Arthur I'm sure it's a curse. And if I'm right, which I probably am than all the women in Camelot, nay in all of Albion are suffering."

"_Merlin."_

"Think of Gwen. We could cure her."

Arthur rubbed his temples. "I have to go to a meeting with father."


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin probably should have gone to see Gaius, but the physician had been in the lower town all day and therefore couldn't stop or bear witness to the events his ward was causing.

Merlin opened the council chamber doors and winced as they dramatically hit the wall.

"Milord I apologize for disturbing you, but I have a matter of great importance to discuss with you."

Arthur groaned, "_Mer_lin I swear turn back."

"No. I tried to make you listen to reason…"

"You're the one not being reasonable!"

"There is NO CURSE!"

"What curse?" Uther questioned surprised at his son's tone.


	7. Chapter 7

"Nothing father, I assure you. Merlin here is just an idiot!"

"I am not! Sire there is a great curse befallen on this land. You have been…successful?... in eradicating curses in the past. And think you could help."

"For the last…" Arthur stopped as his father held his hand up silencing him.

"Let him speak Arthur. I wish to know the nature of this curse."

"But Father!" Arthur whined like a petulant child.

Merlin explained to the King about the curse failing to see how the king started turning to Arthur in amusement asking if his manservant was being serious.


	8. Chapter 8

Merlin watched as the King laughed and Arthur shook his head and frowned.

"Sire please the situation is dire. I implore you, your highness, to send your best nights in search for the sorcerer and cure the women."

Uther's laughter continued for a bit longer before turning to Arthur, "You were right about that mental affliction…" The king turned to Merlin, "I will not be sending any knights or go off searching for a sorcerer who does not exist. I will not waste resources on idiocy. As Arthur has said there is no curse. Now run along."

And he did.


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin just could not understand how he failed. All he wanted to do was help his friend and possibly the whole female population, but no one seemed to believe there was anything wrong.

"Merlin?"

"Hi Gwen." He said sadly.

"I heard what you tried to do."

"I failed."

"Merlin what you tried to do. It was very very noble. But it's not a curse I promise. I wish it was because then there would be an antidote or something but there isn't… not really."

"Is it really not a curse?"

"No. I mean yes. Yes it is not a curse."


	10. Chapter 10

At Gaius' chambers.

"Merlin, what is this I heard about you confusing a woman's menstrual cycle with a curse? Didn't you read those anatomy and biology books I gave you last week!

"Umm…"

"How much trouble did you get into this time?"

"None, no punishment everyone just laughed in my face."

"Well next time you should ask me. And do proper research, speaking of I'd expect you to finish those books if you expect I keep on letting you stay as my assistant."

"But…"

"I'm serious boy it's embarrassing to have an assistant who doesn't know of the reproductive system."


End file.
